narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Katsuna Huromishe
Katsuna Huromishe was a jonin of the Village Hidden in the Sound. He was the leader of Team Katsuna, a team of shinobi loyal to Orochimaru. However, he stated that his father was from the Village Hidden in the Stone, suggesting that he may have at one time resided in that village. Background When Katsuna was young, his father was killed by the White Fang of the Hidden Leaf. Because of this, Katsuna held a grudge against the White Fang, desiring to kill him. However, after the White Fang died as a result of a mission, Katsuna took his anger out on his son Kakashi Hatake, vowing one day to kill him instead. Appearance Katsuna was a tall, muscular man with tan skin. He wore a dark-gray vest over a white, sleeveless shirt, with black pants that went down to his shins. He wore standard shinobi sandals along with this. Personality Much like the rest of Katsuna's team, its leader showed great scorn towards those he viewed as weaker than him, and he took pleasure out of watching them suffer at the hands of his team. He apparently did not like fighting, as when Kakashi Hatake battled Tsuchigo Narami, Katsuna observed from a distance without lending any sort of assistance. He liked to taunt the members of his team, shown when he teased Tsuchigo about struggling against Kakashi. When Tsuchigo told him to help or stay out, Katsuna declined to assist, instead continuing to casually observe. However, when members of his team were in trouble, he would go to great lengths to save them. When Kakashi trapped both him and Tsuchigo and attempted to electrocute them, Katsuna broke free of his restraints and wasted no time in helping Tsuchigo, breaking him free as well and pulling him away from the electricity. Due to his father's death at the hands of the White Fang, Katsuna held a strong grudge against his father's slayer, desiring to kill him. However, after the White Fang perished, Katsuna instead took his anger out on his son Kakashi, and vowed to one day kill him. When Katsuna fought Kakashi, he expressed great joy, almost to the point of psychopathy at the prospect of being able to kill Kakashi, and finally avenging his father's death. Abilities Most of Katsuna's abilities had gone unexplored up until the chapter in which he died, although he has been shown proficient with a kunai, able to keep on par with the legendary Kakashi Hatake for an extended period of time. He also appeared to be immensely strong. When Kakashi trapped him with the Water Style: Water Vines, he broke free of the restraints with seemingly little effort before freeing Tsuchigo as well. Upon Katsuna's fight with Kakashi, Katsuna's abilities were revealed, proving him to be a powerful shinobi that arguably surpassed the skill of all of those on his team. Kakashi has stated that Katsuna possessed the same abilities as his father, suggesting that Katsuna may have inherited his jutsu from him. On top of his ninjutsu and taijutsu prowess, Katsuna possessed a great deal of speed, making his battle style all the more effective, as he could get around his opponent's guard in the blink of an eye. Ninjutsu Katsuna had the ability to turn his limbs into swords using the Ninja Art: Blade Limbs Jutsu. The swords that were formed as a result of this technique were far sharper than normal blades, and he could cleave through traditional shinobi weaponry with ease. He could also fire off an arc of the same energy used to comprise the Blade Limbs. This technique, known as Ninja Art: Blade Limbs, did not deviate in power from the original technique, making it an especially dangerous jutsu for an opponent to be hit with. Story Season Three Katsuna is first seen with his team hiding in a cave, as Matt Withau spies on them. When Amemaru attacks Matt, Team Katsuna is alerted to their presence and flees. After Team Kakashi deals with Amemaru, they continue their pursuit of Katsuna and his men. Team Katsuna leaves a diversion for Kakashi's ninja hounds, throwing them off the trail and buying them some time. Kakashi eventually locates Team Katsuna's hideout, where Team Katsuna ambushes him. Katsuna clashes with Kakashi, but they remain on even footing. As Team Katsuna introduces themselves to Kakashi, a full-scale battle breaks out. Katsuna plays little part in fighting Kakashi, preferring to stand back and watch as his teammates do the fighting. Eventually, the rest of Team Kakashi arrives and joins the battle. Kakashi sends Sakura Haruno away from the battle, and the rest of Team Kakashi takes on Team Katsuna. Kakashi battles against Tsuchigo Narami, and while Katsuna is present through the course of the battle, he takes no part in assisting his ally, merely remaining at a distance as an observer. Later on, as Kakashi attacks Tsuchigo, Katsuna escapes along with his comrade in the resulting chaos. Tsuchigo eventually reveals himself and continues to battle with Kakashi, but Katsuna is nowhere to be found. While Katsuna is present during the course of the battle, he is not mentioned or interacted with until several chapters later, when he chides Tsuchigo. Tsuchigo tells Katsuna to either help or keep his mouth shut, and Katsuna continues to observe the battle. As Tsuchigo prepares to make a lethal blow against Kakashi, he and Katsuna both suddenly retreat. Later on, as Orochimaru makes his appearance to Team Kakashi, Katsuna along with the other members of Team Katsuna return to the battlefield and continue their fight with Team Kakashi. Kakashi and Tsuchigo continue their battle while Katsuna continues to observe. Eventually, Kakashi covers the battlefield with water, forcing Katsuna to the ground at the same time, and then uses the Water Style: Water Vines to restrain both Katsuna and Tsuchigo at the same time. Kakashi then uses the Lightning Blade to try and electrocute them both to death, but Katsuna escapes his restraints, and then frees Tsuchigo and the two evade the attack. Tsuchigo continues fighting Kakashi while Katsuna distances himself to observe. Later, when Kakashi goes to help Naruto, the members of Team Katsuna surround them, and the battle continues. Katsuna continues to watch as Kakashi battles Tsuchigo, and he witnesses as Kakashi drives his Lightning Blade into Tsuchigo. Tsuchigo escapes this strike, and Katsuna is not seen or mentioned for some time. It is noted by Kakashi that he has disappeared altogether from the battle. It is not until several chapters later that Katsuna returns to the battle, telling Tsuchigo to leave Kakashi be because they have work to do. Tsuchigo immediately complies, leaving Kakashi alone with the two of them retreat. Kakashi pursues them, finding them back at their hideout with Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi. Kakashi attempts to hide, but Team Katsuna, Orochimaru and Kabuto all find him, so Kakashi steps out to face him. When he does so, Matt and Naruto show up to help him. The three of them face Team Katsuna, and it is revealed that Orochimaru has replenished Team Katsuna's chakra. With their full powers restored, Team Katsuna attacks Team Kakashi again, with Tsuchigo once again continuing to fight Kakashi while Katsuna watches. After Kagona is defeated and Team Kakashi reunites, Katsuna faces them and expresses amazement at all of his team being defeated. Team Kakashi prepares to battle, but Kakashi tells his students to leave Katsuna to him. Matt and Naruto argue, but they eventually leave, and Kakashi battles Katsuna alone. As they fight, Katsuna's Ninja Art: Blade Limbs Jutsu brutally injures Kakashi multiple times over. Kakashi soon realizes that Katsuna holds a personal grudge against him, and asks where they have met before. Katsuna tells Kakashi about his father, who was killed by Kakashi's father. He states that since Kakashi's father is dead, he will simply kill Kakashi instead, and continues to attack. In his exhausted and chakra-depleted state, Kakashi is unable to keep up with Katsuna's quick jutsu. As Katsuna prepares to make the final move against Kakashi, Kakashi uses Kamui to remove his heart, killing him instantly. While knowing Katsuna can't have survived, Kakashi slits his throat to ensure that he is dead. Category:Character Category:OC